Thriller
by flashpenguin
Summary: Alone after a long night of taking Jack and Henry trick or treating, Dave is relaxing and contemplating a second retirement. Until Em knocks on his door with a Halloween trick or treat of her own just for him. Heavy "T" in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coming in under the wire, my Halloween story is here! The pairing was Dave/Em (of course!) and the costume was a police officer. After much debate, I decided to approach it from Em instead of Dave. Besides, how hot would it be for Em to be in a police uniform and Dave in handcuffs?**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds. And I don't own Halloween.**_

_**Song prompt: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson**_

**Thriller**

Dave Rossi was ready for his second retirement and it couldn't come fast enough this time around. Pouring himself a strong drink - three fingers high - he took a long gulp and tried to get his bearings. As the potent, aged whiskey coursed thru his veins, he felt the fire slowly replace the exhaustion.

Sitting down in his favourite chair, he closed his eyes as he kicked off his expensive leather boots. Letting out a long groan, he wondered how he had let himself get roped into taking Jack and Henry trick or treating.

Sipping the liquid, he made a mental note to call for an appointment in the morning to get his head examined. He always applauded his mental astuteness, but it was sure some of his faculties were slipping.

It wasn't that he didn't adore the boys, but he should have thought twice about volunteering his services when JJ and Hotch had commented that they were not going to be able to take the boys out trick or treating. Having nothing better to do, he had raised his hand. How hard could it be? Outfits, bags, walk around the block and take candy from willing strangers who felt the need to spend hard earned dollars on sugary snacks meant to rot teeth. It sounded like a great plan.

Okay, so there was a difference between trick or treating with his nieces and nephews thirty years ago and go for round two in present time.

He was never volunteering himself ever again. JJ could pay him handsomely…or she could blackmail him, but the answer was no. Besides, what party did she have to attend that was more important than her son's pleasure? Hotch had had an excuse - he had to go out of town to interview a serial killer on death row.

At least he hadn't been required to put the boys to bed…JJ had saved him from that by arriving right after he had shuttled the boys home. Was it wrong that he had taken some devilish delight in Jack and Henry consuming two Kit Kat bars and a small bag of candy corn before the door bell rang? A smile tugged at his lips.

Now the peace and quiet had been restored and he was going to recuperate until the sun came up. Groaning again as he shifted his weight against the protest of his weary joints. How much time did he have on the books? What would he have to tempt Strauss with to let him take it all at once?

The sound of a door bell jolted him from his reverie. _What the hell?_

Carefully, he pulled himself up. The porch light was off and the car was in the garage; there was no reason for ghosts and goblins to be ringing for treats. Unless it was a trouble maker looking to make a trick….

Looking thru the peep hole, he paused, then did a double take. _Was that a police officer on his porch?_ _Ah, hell. _

Quickly he punched in the code to disarm the alarm system, then he unfastened the locks. Swinging the door open, he started forward.

"Evening Officer. How can I help…?" Dave asked and then stopped as the person in blue raised their head. "Emily?"

The brunette smiled wantonly. She reached behind her back and produced a pair of handcuffs.

"It's _Officer Prentiss_," she corrected. "And I have a warrant for your arrest." She swung the metal cuffs around. The light from the foyer cast a glow on the metal restraints.

Dave searched his brain for a reply. A writer by trade, but he was at a loss for a smart come back. As his eyes roamed Em's lithe body from head to toe…and back again, he took in the tight blue authentic uniform with badge, name tag, and head gear. And his body came to life.

"What are the charges?" Dave asked with a smile.

Without replying, Em slapped the cuffs around Dave's wrists.

"HEY!" he protested as the moment of fantasy turned into reality. "What…? Emily, what is happening?"

"You have the right to remain silent," Em recited from memory. "Any thing you say or do, can and will be held against you in a court of law." Turning Dave around, she led him into the foyer and closed the door. Throwing the dead bolt, she faced her captive.

"Upstairs," she ordered huskily.

"Wait! Upstairs? Why?"

"I have to take you to the holding cell."

"Em…."

"Officer Prentiss." Grabbing the chain between the cuffs, Em tugged Dave up the stairs to the second story landing. "Before the night is over, you'll get it right."

"What have you done with Emily Prentiss?" Dave asked breathless from trying to keep up with his younger co-worker.

Em turned around. "You have the _right _to remain _silent_," she repeated.

Pushing open the door on her right, she pushed Dave inside. Then she turned on the small bedside lamp.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Dave asked as the light from the main room helped him to see the delicious curves the uniform brought out more than he had ever imagined.

"You don't follow orders well, do you?" Em asked and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm innocent until proven guilty," Dave argued.

"That's what you think," Em purred. "Then keep talking."

"I have the right to call a lawyer."

"A lawyer can't help you out of this."

"Don't I have the right to hear the charges?"

Reaching into her breast pocket, she pretended to take out a piece of paper. Making the motions of unfolding it, she looked at Dave as she recited the charges one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thriller**

"First charge: unadulterated looks that involved you mentally undressing me at work."

Dave swallowed hard. A blush tinted his cheeks. He hoped it was from exertion.

"Second charge: the slight brush against my breast last week…."

"That was an accident!"

"That lingered for longer than a couple of seconds. _And _you didn't follow thru with an apology," Em continued.

"You noticed that?"

Em held up her hand to quiet him. "Third charge: the flowers sent for my birthday."

"That wasn't me. Besides, there was no card, so how would you know it was me?"

Em cocked her head. "How did you know there was no card?"

_Shit!_ Dave mentally kicked himself. She had set the trap and he had walked right into it. Now he was caught.

"I guess I don't have to ask how you plead to that one," Em pretended to click on a pen and scratched on the invisible paper. "Now what about the other charges?"

"Don't I get to speak on my defense?"

"Sure." Em folded her arms across her breasts and tapped her foot. "Charge one. Innocent or guilty?"

"Those looks…."

"Yes?"

"They weren't…I mean….they were for you, but not at work."

Em's eyes danced with mischief. "Where were they meant for?"

"I plead the Fifth."

"Bull shit. You can't plead the Fifth when defending yourself. Guilty. Next charge. Innocent or guilty?" she asked.

"Innocent….sort of."

"I knew it! You meant to do it!"

"Not really, but I would again if I could get away with it." Dave's eyes rested on the material stretched tight across Em's breasts. He would almost bet his bank account she was braless.

"Guilty." Em stepped forward. "Now for the last but not least charge: are you the Lothario everyone claims you are, or is that part of the FBI scuttlebutt like J Edgar and the pictures of him in a red lace teddy?"

"That wasn't scuttle butt, sweetheart," Dave corrected. "And neither is my reputation. Take off the handcuffs and I'll show you."

"You really think I'd let my prisoner go? You've been found guilty." Em stepped closer. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on Dave's shirt. "First, I have to take this off."

"Don't I have to be sentenced first?" Dave asked, his voice low with desire.

"Strip search is in order." Em released the row of buttons. Her hands worked the belt buckle. "For all I know, you could be hiding contraband."

"I've never heard it called _that_ before," Dave joked.

Pushing the denim down over Dave's hips, Em looked up. A wry smile was on her lips. "Boxers? Seriously?"

"What were you expecting? Commando?"

Em snorted. "Not quite; maybe something more exciting."

"My choice of under garments has never impeded my ability in bed."

"Hmmm….."

"What does that mean?"

Lifting Dave's legs, Em helped remove his jeans. "There. Better."

"It would be if you set me free," Dave offered.

"You've never been under arrest before, have you?"

"You mean handcuffed and man-handled?"

"I haven't begun to man-handle you." Em's hands pushed down Dave's boxers. Flicking her eyes downward, Em sucked in her breath as Dave's erection stood proud and at attention. Her hand reached out and wrapped around him. It was Dave's turn to suck in his breath as Em's slim hand stroked him.

"I think this could be considered 'illegal search and seizure'," Dave said and swallowed hard.

"Are you complaining?"

Dave swallowed again. "No."

"Good." Kneeling down, Em took Dave in her mouth. Long, hard, and bigger than she had imagined, it was all she could do to keep focused on her role. She had waited for this moment for so long, and she was ready to chuck out the costume when JJ mentioned that Dave was taking Jack trick or treating as a favour for Hotch. Conspiring together, the women had come up with a plan to get Dave to take along Henry, too.

Both boys would wear him down and get him tired enough that he wouldn't be able to turn her away. Then she could live out her fantasy from the very first Halloween when he had walked into the bull-pen and awoken the sexual part of her she had thought died long ago.

Dave's eyes rolled up in his head as Em loved him. All thoughts went out of his head as her tongue and hand stroked him wickedly.

"Em…." he breathed. His hands reached for her hair but were stopped by her cover. "Take off the hat."

Pulling back, Em looked at him. Standing up, she swept her cover off and let her hair fall to her shoulders. "Better?"

"Oh yeah." Dave licked his lips. "You do realize you're out of uniform, right?"

"Not quite."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"And if I am?" Dave countered. Without replying, Em pushed him back onto the Queen sized bed. "Hey! What the hell….?"

"You know, you've been a very bad boy, David Rossi."

"How do you figure?"

"You question authority, you buck the system, and you don't do as you're told," Em stated. With each reply, she released a button on her shirt. She watched as Dave licked his lips. His eyes were dark with desire.

"That surprises you?" Dave returned.

"Not really." Em undid the last button and let her blouse fall open to give Dave a peek. Involuntarily his erection twitched. Hard. Running her tongue over her lips, Em unfastened the belt around her waist. "I thought you'd be more willing."

"Willing? Sweetheart, you handcuffed me and then put me on trial. The only thing you haven't done is put me in solitary confinement."

"From what I gather, you've been in solitary confinement for quite a while." Em let her slacks drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, she heard Dave suck in his breath. "What?"

"Black thong?" he asked.

"It part of my plan," she replied and climbed onto the bed. Carefully, she straddled him.

"Which is?"

"Give you a trick or treat of your very own after taking the boys out for their fun."

"The uniform…."

"That was the trick," Em admitted. Her lips brushed against Dave's naked chest. Her tongue darted out to taste his skin. Salty, masculine, and musky scented from his cologne, Em felt the heat rise between her thighs.

Dave's hands reached out to touch Em's thong. "And this is my 'treat'?"

Em's lower body brushed against Dave's manhood. The thin strip of lace teased his sensitive flesh and made him arch his hips.

"No," she admitted. "But I'm getting there." Dipping her head, she kissed him deeply. Her mouth hungrily covered his as her tongue mated wildly with his. Her hands stroked him sensually.

Dave tasted his musk on Em's mouth and his blood ran hotter than ever. It wasn't the first time a woman had kissed him after loving him orally, but never had that woman been Emily Prentiss. His hands were still bound, but that didn't stop him from reaching down and teasing the nub between her thighs. As the pad of his thumb stroked her, he felt her hips undulate against him.

Wet, slick, and hot, Em felt her body tense as Dave touched her. Pulling back, her breath coming in gasps, she looked at the man she had meant to seduce but was seducing her instead.

"I could really make this worth your while if you just set me free," Dave growled against Em breast before taking the nipple in his mouth to suck on it greedily. His goatee tickled her sensitive flesh as he tried to devour her.

"I…" Em swallowed as her body caught the rhythm of Dave's thumb and fingers. "I…can't….can't do that. Ah…."

"That's it sweetheart, let it go," Dave murmured as he moved to love Em's other breast. His fingers flicked faster and Em matched it. White hot fire coursed thru Em's body as a strong orgasm started in her belly and spread out slowly. She tried to fight it by thinking about something else. But Dave kept coaxing a reaction out of her.

Reaching behind her, she shifted the thin strap of her thong and took Dave deep inside her wet, hot heat. And then time froze.

"Oh God, Em," Dave groaned as her velvet glove wrapped around him tightly. Then she let her orgasm go.

Crying out his name, Em braced herself against Dave's broad chest as wave after wave shuddered and shook her body. Her muscle tightened around Dave's hard length but she never lost her place. Riding him, she pushed him to join her as another orgasm beckoned.

"Faster, Dave," she pleaded on a sob. "Deeper. Oh God!"

Sweating from trying to keep up, Dave thought he was going to die as he tried to bring both of them to completion. Em's cries filled his ears as she pushed him toward the precipice of no return.

Groaning, he gave up and concentrated on finishing her journey. As she screamed out his name, he felt her body clamp around his so tight he couldn't breathe. At that moment, his body erupted as a white light filled him.

Emptying deep inside her core, Dave curled his fingers with hers and held on as they fell over the cliff together.

********

"Oh my god," Em breathed once she realized she was still alive. "That was amazing."

"Heavenly is more like it," Dave corrected. His hands, still cuffed, stroked Em's dark hair. "Is that what you planned?"

Em pushed up to look him in the eye. "Not really, but I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I." Dave looked her deep in the eye. "So, will you be telling JJ that you guys plan on seducing me worked?"

"You know about that? How?" Em gasped.

Dave gave her his infamous crooked smile. His hands caressed her arms. "Emily Prentiss, I am one of the founding fathers of the BAU; did you really think I couldn't put two and two together?"

"But how…?"

"Let's just say that I knew and I'm never going to say a word."

"Oh really?" Em sat up.

"If I remember correctly, you did tell me that I have the right to remain silent."

"Not after I'm done with you and needing to know how you knew!" she shot back.

"Mmmm mmmm," Dave replied.

"David Rossi!" She pushed at his chest and got off the bed.

"Leaving already?"

"You took the fifth."

"But you promised to treat me," he pouted.

"I did."

"What about my turn to thrill you?" he asked darkly.

"What….?" Before Em could think, the handcuffs went from around Dave's wrists to hers. "What in the world…? Dave!"

Dave tugged her toward him. Pulling her to the bed, he looked at her. "Now it's my turn."

"How?"

"A magician never tells his secret. Let's just say I have the magic."

"Oh?" Em raised her eye brow. "What are your plans?"

"To thrill you," he murmured against her skin.

"You think so?"

"I can guarantee to thrill you better than any ghoul ever could. _Officer Prentiss._"

"Go for it," Em breathed as Dave's mouth covered hers.

And he did.

And then some.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!


End file.
